Ese lugar
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Cómo es que había terminado en aquel lugar? Bueno, Malfoy le había prometido que era un lugar donde ella no había estado jamás y le había ganado la curiosidad. ¿Tenía que decir más?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

****_**Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_**  
><strong>****

**Y aunque al final de cuentas el limite de palabras me limitó y terminé recortando un montón de cosas, ¡por fin terminé el fic!**

**No lo pondría en el top 10 de mis mejores escritos, pero ojala que espero que les guste y si podéis, daros una vuelta por el foro de _"La sala de los Menesteres"_ ;3**

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡muchos besos y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ese lugar<strong>**

¿Como habían entrado ahí? ¿Como diantres se llamaba aquel lugar? Mejor aún, ¿cómo es que había pasado seis años asistiendo a Hogwarts y jamás se había enterado la existencia de esa maravillosa sala donde ahora se encontraba parada en compañía de cierto rubio? No tenía clara respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas de su cabeza, pero en definitiva se maldecía por no haber aceptado antes la invitación...

—Acepta y ya verás —ofrecía Draco Malfoy por tercera o tal vez cuarta vez aquella tarde, sentada en su consagrado sofá de cuero negro individual en la sala común de Slytherin. Su sonrisa no había disminuido por más veces que su compañera le había dicho que no.

—No y por enésima vez no, me fastidias —gruñó la castaña frente a él, frunciendo el entrecejo y rodando los ojos. El príncipe de Slytherin parecía haber recibido un soplo de aire nuevo después de la guerra y había que decir que aquello era gracias a Astoria que con su buena forma de ser le había ayudado a Malfoy con su autoestima, quizás inflandole el ego un poco de más durante el proceso.

—Segundos atrás dijiste que lo podías considerar —argumentó el chico a su favor, regalandole una de esas sonrisas torcidas que en antaño derretían a más de una chica de la casa de Salzar.

Después de que la guerra terminara, muchas cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas. La mayoría de las cosas habían cambiado para bien, pero otras habían ido en decadencia hasta tocar fondo y los Malfoy hubieran sido parte de aquella lista de no ser por el apoyo que les brindaron ciertos amigos, esos de verdad y no los falsos que les dieron la espalda a primera de cambio. Entre aquellos amigos se encontraban los Greengrass, cuyo capital y apoyo moral sostuvo a los rubios hasta que se recuperaran.

El apellido Malfoy seguía siendo desdeñado aun, pero al menos ellos seguían a flote, esforzándose por recuperar el prestigio de antaño. Durante todo aquel tiempo, las familias se habían visto más unidas que nunca, más que nada para cuidarse las espaldas. Tal vez por eso es que Draco se había apegado tanto a las hermanas Greengrass y había mostrado especial condescendencia con la menor, a la cual le había aceptado sin pensar la invitación de volver al colegio a terminar sus estudios una vez Hogwarts fuera abierto de nuevo.

—Sigues insistiendo con un lugar maravilloso y me da curiosidad —se defendió, haciendo un mohín como de niña pequeña a la que le prometen dulces que nunca llegan. En el fondo, Astoria debía de admitir que también le había tomado gusto a la compañía del rubio, pero consideraba que no se conocían lo suficiente para dar el paso que él, por lo visto, estaba muy dispuesto a dar. Salir juntos como amigos era una cosa y formalizar una cita como pareja era otra. Ella sabía que aceptar la cita era aceptar ser su novia y hasta donde recordaba, Draco jamás le había puesto atención durante casi dieseis años de vida. No era rencorosa, solo precavida.

—Te he dicho que te lo mostraré solo si aceptas —volvió a argumentar, fresco como lechuga. No, no tenía intención alguna de rendirse.

—No aceptaré si no me dices —reiteró ella, rodando los ojos pues de nueva cuenta habían caído en ese circulo vicioso de dar respuestas condicionadas.

—Ya te he dicho que es un lugar secreto y mágico, donde casi cualquier cosa que se te antoje estará a tu disposición —ofreció con un singular brillo en los ojos, cual serpiente que tienta a que se tome el fruto prohibido.

El joven rubio hablaba ni más ni menos que de un lugar demasiado conocido para él, uno donde se la había vivido metido durante su sexto año y el mismo donde Crabe había muerto. Debía admitirlo, no tenía buenos recuerdos del lugar, pero no por eso el sitio dejaba de ser asombroso. Oh, si, fuera lo que fuera, la Sala de los Menesteres era por mucho un lugar que cautivaría la atención de cualquier mago o bruja y en ese preciso momento necesitaba la atención de Astoria.

—¡Morgana! —rezongó la castaña, haciendo un puchero—. Me rindo, Draco —suspiró al cabo de unos segundos al ver que su acompañante no perdía la sonrisa de arrogancia pese a su regaño y visible molestia—. Acepto ir contigo a esa cita, pero si es un lugar que ya conozco o en su defecto, un lugar que no me guste, jura que no te volveré a hablar por lo que me resta de vida —amenazó, cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su posición.

No se tuvo que decir más, el joven Malfoy le prometió que así sería y dos días después había cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra. Así es como ella había terminado ahí con él, en una enorme sala de decoración victoriana que prometía una velada de ensueño. Aunque algo le decía que debía de estar prohibido pasarla tan bien dentro del colegio, pero su niña interior se encontraba tan emocionada que callaba a esa vocesita lógica.

—¿Y? —preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja con altanería.

—¿No es un hechizo de ilusión o algo así, cierto? —quiso serciorarse por última vez y es que al entrar a aquel lugar, había sentido la necesidad de sentarse pues un escalofrío la había recorrido a causa de la impreción y justo en ese momento una silla había aparecido detrás de ella. Tal cual Draco lo había prometido, solo tenía que desear algo para que se le diera.

—Querida mía, esta es la Sala de los Menesteres y espero no lo vayas a olvidar, porque es un lugar que vamos a frecuentar —alardeó, guiñándole un ojo. Lo sabían, él sabía que había conseguido la impresión que quería en ella y ella sabía que ya no iba a escapar, aunque ciertamente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¿qué más les puedo decir?<strong>

**¡Un millón de gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyando! **

**Mientras me lean, seguiré escribiendo y por supuesto, no tardaré en actualizar los long fics c:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
